Miss You
by ravient
Summary: This story began one month later after Dark and Krad vanished...


Disclaimer : They're not MINE!! They are belong to Sugisaki Yukiru-sensei!! *sob*  
  
"WH...WHAT?! What do you say? Niwa-kun?" asked Riku surprised.  
  
"I want us to broke up."  
  
"Do...doshite?"  
  
"Gomen," said Niwa while going.  
  
"Ni...Niwa-kun! Doshite? Doshite?" Riku cried.  
  
--Gomen, Riku-san. That because I love him-- thought Niwa.  
  
=====0=====  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Heh?! You want to go aboard? Why?" asked Niwa surprised.  
  
"That because the problem between Dark and Krad has been solved. So, I think I want to round the world to know something new," said Hiwatari.  
  
"Sou ka. Jya, maybe I will lonely because both of you and Dark vanished," said Niwa while sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Yeah, maybe. But you have Harada-san, desu yo. Don't worry, I just go for a while. But, I don't know when I come again."  
  
"Hiwatari-kun"  
  
"Jya, good bye. Take care yourself and Harada-san," said Hiwatari smiled.  
  
"Aa. Arigatou. Good bye," said Niwa weakly.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
=====0=====  
  
"Riku!! Doshitano? Why do you cry?" asked Risa.  
  
"Risa~"  
  
"What's the matter? Are you hurt?"  
  
Riku shakes her head.  
  
"Jya, what's the matter? Is Niwa-kun said something bad?"  
  
Riku keep silent.  
  
"Is that?!" shouted Risa. "Let's go!!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Niwa-kun's house!"  
  
"Don't!! I...I don't want to see him anymore!!"  
  
"Why? Riku, tell me! What happened between you and Niwa-kun? Please!"  
  
"Niwa-kun..." *sob* "he wants to over our relationship..."  
  
"Heh?! Why? I think you and him are perfect couple."  
  
"I...I don't know why! He just told me that...that..."  
  
"Mou! Let's go! We must ask him the reason!"  
  
"But, Risa..."  
  
"There is no but! Let's go!!"  
  
=====0=====  
  
At Niwa's house  
  
"Tadaima"  
  
"Okaeri, Dai-chan," said Emiko and Towa-chan.  
  
"Do you want to eat?" asked Towa-chan.  
  
"No, thanks," said Niwa and went up stairs.  
  
=====0=====  
  
In Daisuke's room  
  
"Haah!!" Niwa lay down at his bed.  
  
"Kyuu!" With lay down at Niwa's stomach.  
  
"Wua! With, don't do that! Ittai yo!!"  
  
"Kyuu?"  
  
"Ne, With. Are you lonely because Dark had vanished?"  
  
"Kyuu?"  
  
"I think it useless ask that to you!" Niwa *sigh*  
  
"Kyuu!"  
  
"Dai-chan!"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Your friend is coming."  
  
"Is that Riku-san? Tell her that I sleep!"  
  
"It's not! Hiwatari-kun, yo!"  
  
"What?! Hiwatari-kun? Wa...wait a minute! I'm coming!"  
  
"He said he's coming. Would you like to come in?" asked Emiko.  
  
"No, thanks. I just wanna talk something to Niwa," said Hiwatari calm.  
  
*DUG!! BUAK!! OUCH!!*  
  
"Dai-chan? Doshitano?" Emiko *sweet-dropped* (meanwhile Hiwatari too! ^ ^ ;;)  
  
"No...nothing! Just slipped down! He he!"  
  
"Are you OK?" asked Hiwatari.  
  
"A...aa! Hon...hontoni Hiwatari-kun?" asked Niwa confused and blushing.  
  
"Of course. Who else? Would you go with me?"  
  
"Yes! Of course! Jya, okaa-san, ittekimasu!!"  
  
"Ee! Itterashai!"  
  
=====0=====  
  
At the park  
  
"Ne, Hiwatari-kun. Are you really home? I mean..." Niwa blushed.  
  
"Yes, I think my business was finished, so I came home. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Ee?" Niwa blushed more.  
  
"Ha ha ha!"  
  
"Mou, you tricked me, didn't you?" said Niwa shyly, "Jya, and you" Did you miss me?"  
  
Hiwatari keep silent and blushed a bit.  
  
"Ne? Answer it!"  
  
"I."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"How about our school?"  
  
"Mou, don't change the conversation! Come on, answer it!"  
  
"I.I." Hiwatari blushed. (Meanwhile Niwa, too ^///^)  
  
"There he is! NIWA-KUN!!!"  
  
"Ha. Harada-san! Ri.Riku-san!"  
  
"Eh? Hiwatari-kun? When did you come?" asked Risa.  
  
"Just now."  
  
"Ha.Harada-san, why are you here?" asked Niwa.  
  
"NIWA-KUN!! Why did you break up with Riku? Answer it!! NOW!!"  
  
"Risa." said Riku sadly.  
  
"Niwa, did you break up with her?" asked Hiwatari confused.  
  
"Sou yo! NIWA-KUN!! ANSWER IT!! NOW!!"  
  
"That.that's because." Niwa looked to Hiwatari.  
  
"Ni.Niwa-kun?" Riku *doki doki*  
  
"ANSWER IT!!!" ordered Risa.  
  
"That.that's because I.I LIKE HIWATARI!!"  
  
"Eee?" Everybody confused.  
  
"No! Not like but I LOVE HIWATARI!! I'm sorry, Riku-san. All this time, I think I like you. But when Hiwatari go away, I.I feel lonely. So, I."  
  
Riku cried and ran away.  
  
"Riku! Mou! Niwa-ku BAKA! I hate you!!" shouted Risa.  
  
"Niwa, is that right?" asked Hiwatari while blushing.  
  
"Ha.hai! I love you, Hiwatari-kun. Maybe you think I'm crazy. I know you don't like me now. Sorry to make you confused," said Niwa and run away.  
  
"Wait! Niwa!" Hiwatari chased after Niwa and he looked Niwa crying.  
  
"Why? Why do you chase me? I.I." Niwa cried.  
  
Suddenly, Hiwatari hug Niwa.  
  
"Hi.Hiwatari-kun?"  
  
"I love you, Niwa! I know your feeling because I felt lonely too when I went aboard. I need you, Niwa. I love you. I'm very happy because you have same feeling as mine."  
  
"Hiwatari-kun, hontou ni desu ka?" His hair really matched his face now.  
  
"Aa, hontou da!"  
  
"Hiwatari-kun!" Niwa cried happily."  
  
"Sshh! Not Hiwatari but Satoshi! Would you call me Satoshi?"  
  
"Hai, Satoshi-kun. Then, you must call me Daisuke, too!"  
  
"Daisuke, I love you!"  
  
"Me, too, Satoshi-kun!"  
  
And they are kissing.  
  
==========OWARI==========  
  
A/N : Yosh! My first DNAngel's fic! Yay!! How was it? Please R&R! I'm sorry to Riku fans. I made Riku too spoiled in this fic! Gomen!! Again! Thanks to Aquatix who was beta-ing and help me to give the title!! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
